bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaad:Dungeon
- Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. *'First Clear Reward:' 3 Gems *'Clear Reward:' 45 Exalted Tokens ---- *Damage Mitigation, Elemental Mitigation, Evasion, Parameter Boost, Parameter Conversion, Elemental Parameter Boost, Elemental Spark Boost, Elemental Critical Damage Boost, Elemental Damage Boost, BC Fill when attacked, BC Fill on Spark, effects have a 2 turn duration reduction *Enemies move first *Heavy BC drop resist is present *Reaching Phase 3 before turn 20 is highly recommended. *Warmonger Zaad will passively have weaker damage reduction to BB/SBB/UBB upon successful transition to each new phase. *'If there is an uneven number of heal reduction debuffs due to defeated units, Zaad will use Violation detected during Code CALIBRATION.' *'It is highly recommended to bring six units in a squad for this dungeon.' *Using units with UBB mitigation or UBB Angel Idol effects are highly recommended for Phase 3. *The following is an example layout for where to place units during Code CALIBRATION. Note that (A) refers to Active Heal Reduction, (P) refers to Passive Heal Reduction, (HC) refers to HC Efficacy Reduction: **Unit row 1: A A **Unit row 2: P P **Unit row 3: HC HC ---- Phase 1 *Has 38,000,000 HP *''Warning: Enemy detected.'' - Idle *''Disposal of enemies engaged.'' - Idle *Every 2 turns **''Cleanse'' - Inflicts buff-wipe **''Loading combat program…'' - Idle **''Code: VITAL DOWN'' - Inflicts 1% active healing, 1% passive healing, 1% HC efficacy reduction for 2 turns, inflicts 100% critical and EWD vulnerability for 1 turn & adds 100% damage immunity to BB for foes for 2 turns **''Glitch Out'' - Inflicts 1% max HP reduction on a single unit for 2 turns **''Engage.'' - Idle **''VITAL DOWN: Amplification'' - Idle *''Violation detected.'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 99% of HP as damage, purges mitigation, all elemental mitigation effect from foes & inflicts 15% max HP reduction for 2 turns **'Used upon failing to guard the unit with the max HP reduction debuff or guarding with the incorrect unit' *''Compliant action detected.'' - Inflicts 40% of HP as damage to self & purges damage immunity, crit vulnerability, EWD vulnerability, max HP reduction, active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes **'Used upon guarding the unit with the max HP reduction' *After the 2nd Loading combat program… onwards until end of phase **''Current level of combat program is evaluated as insufficient.'' - Idle **''Upgrading combat program…'' - Idle Phase 2 *Has 38,000,000 HP *''Enemies have shown an increased level of aggression.'' - Purges damage immunity, crit vulnerability, EWD vulnerability, max HP reduction, active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes *''Increasing threat level.'' - Idle *Every 2 turns since the start of Phase 2 **''Code: CALIBRATION'' - Inflicts buff-wipe ***''CALIBRATION CODE 1'', CALIBRATION CODE 2, CALIBRATION CODE 3 will be used up to 2 times **''CALIBRATION CODE 1'' - Inflicts 1% active healing reduction on a single unit for 2 turns **''CALIBRATION CODE 2'' - Inflicts 1% passive healing reduction on a single unit for 2 turns **''CALIBRATION CODE 3'' - Inflicts 1% HC efficacy reduction on a single unit for 2 turns **''Failure to comply will result in severe punishment.'' - Idle *''Compliant action detected.'' - Inflicts 40% of HP as damage & purges max HP reduction, active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes **'Used upon successfully placing all units with the same heal debuffs on the same row' *''Violation detected.'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 99% of HP as damage, purges mitigation, all elemental mitigation, damage immunity, crit vulnerability, EWD vulnerability, max HP reduction, active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes & inflicts 15% max HP reduction for 2 turns **'Used upon failing to change the unit positions to place units with the same debuffs on the same row' *Upon completing the mechanics correct the first time **''Current level of combat program is evaluated as insufficient.'' - Idle **''Upgrading combat program…'' - Idle Phase 3 *Has 18,000,000 HP *'Zaad will have access to previous phase skills. The same rules and conditions still apply depending on which skill was used' *''Threat level maximum.'' - Purges active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes *''Releasing all inhibitors.'' - Idle *Every 2 turns since the start of Phase 3 **''Break Pulsar'' - 24 hit AoE attack with innate 100% crit that purges evasion effect from foes **''Lightning Blast'' - 3 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation ***Used up to 3 times *Upon successfully completing the conditions of Code: VITAL DOWN **''Compliant action detected.'' - Inflicts 5% of HP as damage to self & purges damage immunity, crit vulnerability, EWD vulnerability, max HP reduction, active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes *Upon successfully completing the conditions of Code: CALIBRATION **''Compliant action detected.'' - Inflicts 5% of HP as damage & purges max HP reduction, active healing reduction, passive healing reduction, HC efficacy reduction effect from foes *''[ A draining aura sets in… ]'' - Idle **Used on the second turn of Phase 3 and every 6 turns afterwards. [ Power Drain ] will be used for the next 3 turns *''[ Power Drain ]'' - Drains 66% OD gauge & 15% BB gauge *''[ The aura dissipates… ]'' - Idle *''Rev Up'' - Adds stackable 50% Atk to self for 999 turns **Used every 5 turns *Turn 40 **''Combat time exceeded expectations.'' - Idle **''Termination'' - 17 hit AoE attack that pierces 999% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, negates Angel Idol effects for 99 turns & instantly defeats all units ***'This skill will be used immediately upon entering Phase 3 if Zaad took more than 40 turns to be pushed to Phase 3' |drops = Demon Ore |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}